This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The role altered hemodynamics play in dilation of the ascending thoracic aorta in bicuspid aortic valve (BAV) patients is controversial. We have employed 4D Flow MR imaging to evaluate systolic blood flow patterns with the goal of uncovering abnormalities that may inform our understanding of why BAV patients are at increased risk for aneurysm and dissection.